Then He Left
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: Simon awakes one night to find Baz is already up. After a brief chat, Baz says the words Simon never wanted to hear. The words he never thought he would hear. "I think we should break up"
1. Chapter 1

Baz groaned, leaning back on the couch. He was tired. He cast his gaze around the room, noting the time on the clock. It was almost 2:00 in the morning. He sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Baz?" Simon asked from the doorway to their living room. Baz jumped, turning to face him. Simon stared at him groggily. Baz chuckled lightly and could tell by Simons hair that he had just gotten up moments ago.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked after a moment. He blinked the dreariness from his eyes and walked in the room, sitting beside Baz.

"Nothing, love. Go back to bed" Baz said, but reached out and lightly took Simons hands in both of his. Simon still stared at him, not believing a word of it. Baz sighed again. He both hated and loved how well Simon could read him sometimes. Simon lifted one of his hands from Baz's and placed it gently on Baz's cool cheek. Baz immediately leaned into it, relishing the feeling of his warmth.

"Baz, you're freezing"

"Yes, but that's to be expected, isn't it?" Baz said, without opening his eyes. His voice cracked. Simon smiled grimly and moved his hand slowly to Baz's neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. After a few minutes Simon pulled away slowly, leaving Baz with a slightly disappointed look on his face. Blue eyes met gray and neither moved nor spoke. Simon could see a slight tremor in Baz's pupil, one that had never been there before.

"Baz-" was all Simon could get out before Baz's dam broke. He leaned forward and pulled Simon into a hug, shaking slightly. Simon just patted him on the back, cooing sweet nothings at him.

"Baz, please tell me what's wrong" he finally begged after a few minutes. Baz pulled back and took a deep breath, composing himself. He took Simons hands in his and stared Simon dead in the eye.

"I think we need to break up"

That sent Simon reeling. He's kidding. He has to be kidding right? He can't just...leave. Simon smiled nervously, though it was quickly replaced by a scowl. Then a cough, a glare, and finally, a whimper. He grabbed Baz's arms and clutched at him desperately.

"Why?" he asked, voice sounding delirious. The first tears were starting to fall, and Simon was trying to hold them back for as long as he could. "Why? Did I do something? What did I do Baz? Please tell me! Please I love you so much. You are the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I'm breathing! Baz please, I can't live without you! Ple-" at this point Simon broke down in tears, head hanging low. Sobs wracked his body as he still clung to Baz like a lifeline. Baz blinked after a moment and shook his head, gently pulling Simon's head up and into a light kiss. Simons eyes slid shut and he leaned his forehead against Baz's, allowing their breath to intermingle. Silent tears still slid from his eyes, though he grit his teeth.

"Simon, no. Please, look at me. Simon, please, I need to explain!" Baz was now biting back tears of his own. Simon was hurting, and that meant he was hurting.

"Please, please, please" Simon just repeated the same word over and over again, seeming not to hear him.

"Simon, love, please calm down. Let me explain. I can't be with you because you deserve so much better. I'm not capable of being able to love you like you deserve. I have to constantly leave in the middle of the night to feed, and all of the side effects of being a vampire, and I know, I know that it worries you, and I know that it hurts you, and I can't put you through that pain. Please understand. I'm sorry" He kissed the top of Simons head and stood. Simon didn't move, but instead fell forward onto the couch. He sat back up, looking at Baz through blurry eyes.

"Please" was all he could manage. Baz swallowed and, using every bit of will he had, walked to the door. He opened and closed it behind him, stepping into the cold air. The apartment was silent behind him for a few moments before the wailing started. His every nerve told him to run back to Simon, to hold him, to comfort him in any way he could. He instead fixed his coat and took a step away from the door. Then another. And another. Every step made his chest ache. He couldn't take it. He grit his teeth, steeling himself as the wind itself seemed to try and push him back. Though, on he went, all the way until he reached his own apartment. When he got there, it seemed cold and lifeless. Without turning on a single light, he stripped down his layers until he was just in his sweat pants and shirt and fell asleep.

It hurt. Oh dear stars it hurt. Simon was sure he'd never felt so much pain. Not when he had been set on fire. Not when he had suddenly grown wings. Not after the Humdrum had beaten him and Penny to a pulp. Not when the Mage had tried to steal his magic. No, now everything else seemed tiny compared to the agony he was in now. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. He stood and even the slightest of movements sent the room around him spinning in circles. He took a few staggering steps and fell against the wall, gripping it tightly. A few more steps ended with him sprawled on the floor, crawling and clawing his way to the bedroom as his tears made the ground slick. Finally he reached it and saw what he was looking for. He grabbed one of Baz's favorite shirts and held it close, inhaling deeply. It smelled strongly of him. A little like smoke. Simon let out one more sob and crawled into his bed, still breathing in the scent deeply. And with that shirt and his deliriousness, he could almost make himself believe Baz was still there. Almost.

A/N: So this is what happens when I try to write the final chapter of Revenge in the Snow. I started it out fine, then realized this had nothing to do with the story. So I changed it and made it its own independent story. Do you guys want a chapter two? I have an idea, but I'll only write it if you all want me to. Let me know via review. I'll currently leave the tag as 'unfinished' though. Like, favorite, review, and be kind. Thanks so much guys, I love you!


	2. Revelations

Simon woke up slowly, eyes cracking open only to shut after seeing the bright light streaming through his windows. He sat up and stretched. He cast his gaze around the room, eyes stopping on a crumpled up shirt lying next to him on the bed. The previous nights events came crashing back down onto him, making him fall back onto the bed, gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. Tears stung his eyes once more as the familiar pain set in. Shaking, he grabbed his phone and pulled up his messages with Penny.

 **XXX**

Baz was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was tired. Oh he was so tired. He hadn't slept at all, and now it was almost midday. He was still in bed. Suddenly, his phone rang. The sudden noise made him jump and his hand flailed for it. He looked at the tag, expecting it to be Simon, but was surprised to see it was Penny. He hit the green button and moved the phone to his ear. He instantly regretted that. A stream of curses and shouts came out of the phone, making Baz jerk his head back. He waited for a minute for Penny to calm down, which took longer than expected. Finally, she was forced to stop to breathe.

"I hope you know I didn't understand any of that" he said in a flat, dull tone. He didn't have the energy to argue, and just felt...empty.

"You son of a bitch" Penny hissed. Baz blinked. He wasn't used to Penny cursing. "What the hell did you do? I hope you know Simon is a mess, and it's all your fault."

Baz's chest contracted, squeezing and aching. He swallowed.

"Y-yeah, I know" he breathed, still managing to keep a flat tone. That wasn't the right thing to say, and set Penny off again.

"Are you kidding me!? 'Yeah, I know'? Is that all you have to say for yourself? He's probably crying his eyes out right now, and it's completely your fault! He doesn't know what to do! What, do you not love him or som-"

"Don't you ever say that. Don't you dare say that I don't love him" Baz hissed, voice icy. Penny stopped abruptly, gulping.

"B-Baz, I-"

"I don't care what you did or didn't mean. I love Simon with my heart and soul. Don't _ever_ say that I don't"

"If you love him, why are you hurting him?" she asked simply.

Baz huffed. "Because, he deserves so much mo-"

"Bullshit" Penny said. She could hear Baz's grunt across the phone. "Baz, you might think you're not deserving of Simon, and trust me, I'm starting to agree right now," she added, a bite entering her voice. "But to Simon, there is nothing better than you. There is nothing more than you. In his eyes, you were the beam of sunlight in his dark, dark world. And you took that away"

Baz leaned back, understanding sinking in on him. Simon saw him as more than he was, and so it impacted him so much more than Baz had thought.

"Oh my god," he whispered. Penny just sat on the other side of the line, trying to avoid cursing him through the phone. "What the hell have I done?" he asked weakly. Penny laughed, but it came out as more of a snort. "Shit, Penny. Where is he now?"

"His apartment. I couldn't get him to do anything. Not leave, not shower, not eat. Hell, I could barely get him out of bed"

A knife of guilt stabbed Baz once again. He hadn't thought that he could so simply change Simon from the happy, laughing bloke he always was to...someone else. Someone worse. Someone like him. Like Baz. Dead. Cold. Lifeless. Baz grit his teeth, feeling his fangs dig into his lip.

"Well," he said, pulling himself out of bed. "Guess I'm heading out"

 **XXX**

Simon was lying on his side in bed, clutching a pillow tightly. He wasn't crying anymore. No, he wasn't even sad. Just numb. It felt as though he was a wet cloth that had had all of its water wrung out. He was empty. So now he sat, staring at the framed picture of him and Baz he had always kept on his nightstand. It always made him smile, filled with a warm and happy light. Now it just made him feel even emptier. It was a picture that Baz's old friend Niall had taken of them. He had meant for it to embarrass him. It was the night of their graduation ball. Baz and Simon were holding each other close and sharing a kiss. It was actually a great picture. When Niall had shown it to Baz later that night, Baz just plucked it out of his hand and thanked him for taking such a great photo before heading out with Simon. Simon sighed and stuffed his head into the pillow. He was tired. So tired. But he couldn't sleep. When he did, he just dreamt of Baz. And they were never good. He heard a tapping from down the hall, but didn't think anything of it. It was raining and windy, so chances were it was a tree branch. Simon felt himself slipping, only to be jerked back awake as the tapping became banging. Simon groaned and pulled himself up, swaying for a minute. The room span around him and he felt weak. Slowly, he made his way to the front door, shaking at the cold. Finally, he was able to lean into the door and undid the locks. He turned the handle and felt the door swing open, pushed by the wind and rain, which had risen to a full out storm. A black mass ran past him into the house, cursing and hopping in a small circle. A wand stuck out of the massive coat and spelled the door shut and locked. Simon just stared, head becoming too light and too clear. He watched as Baz peeled off his layers of coats until it was just him. Just Baz. His grey shirt stuck to his chest and his pants were soaked through. His hair was blown all around. He was panting for air and turned to stare at Simon. That was, he would've, if Simon didn't immediately close his eyes as he shook once and fell over.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- **A/N: Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon. I hope you guys like this so far. Please like and review! It means so much. So, comments time.**

 **Snowbazzzzz: I know, Baz went a bit mad. But he'll make up for it. And yes, Baz is extremely nincompoop-ish. Sorry for tearing out your heart, but I felt like writing something sad. And also, thanks for all of your support on my writing. Incase you wanted to know, the final chapter of revenge in the snow is coming out soon! (hopefully :))**

 **abovely girl: Here it is! And trust me, things are looking up. Just hang on!**


	3. Nurses

Simons eyes slowly opened, making him want to wince in the sudden light. He heard a small beeping to his left and groaned, feeling light headed. He heard a small scratching sound to his right, like the one that a chair makes when it's dragged against tiles. A shadow loomed over him, and Simon blinked a few times to bring it into clearer focus. Baz's face grew out of the fuzz, looking paler than he usually did. Baz gave out a small sigh of relief and sat back, squeezing Simons hand lightly.

"Jesus christ, Snow. I leave you alone for a few days and you go and pass out on me." Baz made the weak attempt at humor, but his voice was shaking. The whole experience really had him shaken up. Simon moved his gaze to Baz's face, then up to his nervous, gray eyes. Simon puffed out a breath as he remembered what happened. His breath hitched in his throat as his gaze became more panicked. Baz smiled grimly and moved his other hand to stroke Simons cheek. Simon instinctively leaned in to the embrace, smiling at the feeling of Baz's cool skin.

"Simon?" Baz spoke up. Simons eyes opened again, this time slightly calmer. "What did you do? What happened?" he questioned, usual cool demeanor gone. This was one of the only times Simon had seen him like this. less than perfectly composed. Simon swallowed.

"I-" he started, but was startled at the crack in his voice. It made Baz smile lightly. Simon blushed and cleared his throat before attempting to speak again. "I don't know. Just.. a lot of sleeping, I guess. Sleeping and crying..."

That sent a knife of guilt through Baz. He cringed internally, looking down in shame. "The doctor said you were really dehydrated..." he murmured. Simon nodded.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I was dehydrated and I passed out." he said matter-of-factly. "So, why are you here?" he asked, not looking at Baz and instead choosing to stare at the ceiling, watching a small bug repeatedly fly into the light. He felt Baz tense up.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked, already getting slightly defensive.

"Well, the way I remember it, you broke up with me" Simon stated flatly and gritted his teeth at the simple term. Baz hadn't _broken up_ with him. He had _broken_ him.

"Simon, I..." he started, un able to find the right words. That was a first. Finally, he swallowed. "I'm sorry-"

Simon sat up on the bed so fast his vision went black for a moment and his head span. He grit his teeth anyways, glaring at Baz.

"You're _sorry?"_ he hissed. The sudden surge of anger startled Baz and he flinched back as though Simon had struck him. "Do you even know what you put me through? How badly it hurt? Fuck being set on fire by a brain washed dragon. This...this was so, so much worse." he growled. As quickly as it had come, his anger dissipated. He sagged back against his bed, arms laying dead at his side. He stared up at the ceiling, gaze cold.

"Just... how could you do that? With no warning. It was just suddenly 'I'm breaking up with you.' I mean, fuck, Baz! How in the fucking hell could you put me through that!?"

Tears poured out of his eyes and he took deep breaths. The tears were flowing down the sides of his cheeks, staining the white sheet he was lying on. A nurse walked in and took in the situation.

"Out! Out! Visiting hours are over! You need to leave now!" she ushered Baz out, earning her a glare and a hiss. She seemed un-phased, though, as she shoved him out the door.

"W-wait! Please, I-" he tried to plead with the nurse, but promptly got the door slammed in his face. They heard a growl from the other side of the door before footsteps walking away, and Simon knew that Baz was hunched over, hands shoved deep into his pockets hissing at anyone who looked at him. The nurse sighed before turning back to Simon.

"So, how are you today, Mr. Snow? Still no sign of your magic?"

Simon stared at her, mouth agape. She laughed. "Did you think it was just convenient that no one noticed your wings? It seems that Mr. Pitch was in too much of a hurry to properly hide them. It's lucky that you were brought to me first. That would've been quite the memory alteration spell I would've had to cast, and getting it approved by the council, and oh they never get things done fast." she rambled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a long, silver wand before waving it, muttering " _Clean up, clean up, everybody, everywhere!"_ under her breath. Simon shivered as the feeling of magic swarmed around him. All of the papers that had been knocked over as well as the chair that Baz had kecked over in his rush flew back to their original places. The nurse sat and crossed her legs, leaning forward.

"Okay, so Simon, may I call you Simon?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled kindly. Simon took the moment to examine her features. She was an older woman, with a few strands of gray in her dark brown hair. It was currently pulled back into a tight bun. She had light brown eyes with small wrinkles under them.

 _Smile lines,_ Simon thought. She was short, but her posture made her seem taller. She gave off a very warm, almost motherly feeling. Simon decided he could trust her.

"I've actually been very intrigued by you. Well, I guess everyone is, but I feel that I am especially. May I examine your wings?"

Simon blinked at the sudden question but nodded nonetheless, gently lifting into a sitting position and allowing his right wing, the wing closer to her, to open slightly. She inhaled and her eyes gleamed as she gently ran a finger across the red scales.

"Wow...This is amazing. And I've read that these are much like dragon wings?" she questioned, coaxing it open more. Simon nodded. Penny's dad had been the one to tell him that they didn't only look like dragon wings, but everything about them was similar. The weight and placement of the bones, the thickness of the skin, even the flameproof scales. (He had done that without Simon noticing by lighting a candle and holding it below his wing. Penny's mum didn't keep matches in the house anymore.)

"Never been able to study a dragon wing so close before. They are... so... beautiful. So smooth. Can you fly?"

Simon nodded again, trying his best to hold his wings still. She let out a little sigh at that. Fifteen minutes and a couple of pages of notes later, Simon was able to tuck it closed again. A minute after that, they heard a couple of shouting voices in the hallway. Simon recognized the voice and groaned. Soon enough, the door to his room open with a huff. The nurse stood, mouth opening to speak, but Simon cut her off.

"Hello, Pen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! And please don't hate Baz too much, he's frustrated and scared and nervous. Taks all for the wonderful comments! They really make my day. Love you all! 3**


End file.
